


Hunk's Clues

by adasharents



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Humor, Internet Humor References, Lesbian Allura, Lesbian Pidge, M/M, Mentions of Drinkin/Getting Drunk, Mentions of Sex, No Sexual Content, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Sexual Humor, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, everyone is lgbt here, not mentioned but, this is based on personal experiences, yes the title is a pun for Blue's Clues sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adasharents/pseuds/adasharents
Summary: "Lance must be joking, but something inside Hunk tells him he isn't. Lance has no reason to joke beyond what he usually does, and he hasn't even said the "no homo" so characteristic of this kind of statement. The outright confession that Lance would have sex with a man is kind of mind-blowing for a dude-bro who is supposedly as straight as a ruler.Hunk thinks about those new bendy rulers that his little sister seems to like so much because she can shape them into circles."Or, five times Hunk found little clues leading to a revelation and one time he didn't need any.





	Hunk's Clues

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! so i have to say this is loosely based on personal experiences. if you're wondering, i'm hunk in all of them lol.  
> a BIG BIG BIG thanks to the lovely people who have betaed this for me: @palapenguins22, @hanzo_png, @NewWorldFool and @ArtisticCatalyst, who have all been extremely kind and helpful; if not my bilingual ass would have perished.  
> enjoy!

Hunk prides himself in many of his qualities. People have told him repeatedly he's a very friendly guy, super approachable, easy to talk to, and most importantly he knows how friend groups work. He has had many groups of friends throughout his life, and in those friend groups, people usually have roles.

Now, Hunk feels most comfortable with his current friend group, which he admits is one of the weirdest he’s ever been in.

You have Shiro, the oldest of the bunch, who is a complete dork but takes his role as the group's father (alongside his boyfriend, Adam) very seriously; he is always there to put the others in their place when they're getting too crazy and ready to console them with kind words when they need it.

Then you have Allura, the team's resident beauty. She's fierce and funny, self-assured and always there to give you an ear when you need to vent. Hunk finds Allura to be the one he can come close to when he is in need of love advice or a rom-com movie marathon. Allura has recently introduced them to her girlfriend, Romelle, who is slowly being integrated into their group.

Pidge is the brains, the one who will help you with any kind of technology-oriented trouble you may have. Pidge is knowledge-hungry, and won’t hesitate to tell you things the way they are. Hunk has in more than one occasion been on the receiving end of Pidge’s hard truths, and although an awful position to be in, he’s got to recon a slap of reality in his face is what he needed at the time, and Pidge had always delivered that slap flawlessly.

Lance is Hunk's best friend and roommate of three years. Having met as children, Hunk and Lance are kind of a combo: you want to befriend one, you befriend the other too. But this brief description falls short, as Lance is just _so much more_ : the goofball, the ladies' man, an apologetic flirt, a jack of all trades. He's the most sensitive one of the group; the one who will always be there when you need him, even if he has other things to do. Truthfully, Hunk doesn’t think he could ask for a better friend.

Keith somehow got dragged into the group too, Hunk isn't very sure how considering how much he and Lance butted heads at first. But Keith is kind and sensitive, even if he doesn't show his emotions and affections the same way the rest of them do. Fiercely protective of his friends, proud and calm, quiet and explosive. Keith doesn't beat around the bush, he's straightforward and, unlike Lance and Allura, Keith is similar to Pidge in not getting stuck in overthinking situations.

Now, Hunk knows his role in the group to be the sweetheart and the go-to for a fix, whether it’s mechanical or emotional. He’s certain when to bake cookies as a treat for heartbreak and when to be handy when one of the others is dealing with car problems.

But Hunk also knows he has other abilities sometimes the others don't notice; he's extremely curious, for example. It’s a characteristic most people would associate with Pidge, but while she would devour every scientific article out there about basically anything because she enjoys being a know-it-all, Hunk likes learning things for himself, noticing details many wouldn't. Hunk's curiosity doesn't exactly apply to the academic area, although you could argue it is an interest in psychology in a way. His friends usually come to him for advice, to vent or rant about this-and-that and so-and-so. Hunk has heard everything there is to hear, from childhood trauma and daddy issues to explicit retellings of unusual sexual encounters, to heartwrenching breakup stories. And, to be fair, maybe it’s not always his friends telling him about their lives- it mostly is though! But sometimes his friends know stories about other people, and although Hunk can’t actually comfort or advice those people, he listens earnestly to each and every one of those stories as if he could.

Okay, so Hunk has to admit he's nosey, but it's not like he does it on purpose! And he never does anything with the information he gets, doesn't spread rumors or even discuss them with Allura. Alright, that last part was a lie, he occasionally discusses what he knows with Allura, but it's only between the two of them! Nobody ever knows who or what they're talking about.

He likes being one step ahead of the game that's called social relationships. Hunk likes strategy, and for him, cracking a puzzle is thrilling, even if the puzzle is people's emotions. Hunk likes thinking he can read intentions and body language pretty well and can find hidden meanings in words. It's something he does for his own enjoyment and that has never hurt anybody. Hell, it has helped people sometimes! Like that time Hunk helped out Shiro after a fight he had with Adam. He could tell Shiro wasn't saying everything, even if Shiro didn't actually know it!

Hunk often wonders why he's studying engineering when he'd do wonders in a psychology major. But, hey, engineering is fun. And he can still do his psych-mumbo-jumbo without it being noticed! Not that he has done much of that recently, honestly, with all midterms taking most of his and his friends’ time.

It's not until certain events take place that he really has to use his “psychology powers” again.

\--------------------

Hunk is used to living with Lance, after almost three years of it. Lance is organized and keeps his mess to his room, although he does have a big stash of skin care products in the bathroom counter, so big it almost doesn't leave space for the few products Hunk uses; it’s not that he actually cares about that really.

Lance also needs constant noise, having been brought up in a big family. So, he is usually playing music, singing, or watching TV while doing other things, like cleaning, cooking or studying. Hunk doesn't mind, honestly, he's gotten used to it. When Lance leaves to visit his family, Hunk actually misses him and his noise.

Lance is also very confident and unapologetic about his body, which often results in him strutting around the apartment naked. Not all the time though, he only does it when, for example, he goes into the shower and forgets something in his room, so instead of wrapping himself in a towel, he just goes across the whole apartment naked while Hunk, say, studies. Hunk doesn't mind. But Hunk has to remind Lance when Shay, Hunk's girlfriend, comes over, so Shay doesn't unwillingly get exposed to Lance's nudity.

Now, Hunk and Lance always watch movies together on Sundays, when they're both bored of studying and need to relax. That's what they were doing when Clue #1, as Hunk, later on, decides to call the event, happens.

The movie they're watching is wildly inappropriate: lots of sex scenes and drama, a lot of plot-holes they can make fun of and pretty people to admire through the screen; exactly what they need.

Lance hogs the popcorn as they watch the male lead, a jacked dude with a bad-boy attitude, pin the female lead against a wall and start kissing her fervently.

Hunk is pan, so commentary on how hot people in general are, are common between the two, Hunk usually starting with a "Man, I wish that were me" And Lance usually huffing a laugh and continuing with "I'm straight but same" or something of the sort.

Lance has this "no homo" attitude about him that Hunk always teases him about, so it's kind of an inside joke for them. Keith used to go nuts whenever Lance had to reassure his sexuality because he didn't see the point of it, telling him they "all know you're a raging heterosexual, Lance!" Hunks always laughs when he remembers that.

So this time, it actually catches Hunk off-guard when Lance says "That girl is lucky. Just look at that!" As he points to the screen with something like bewilderment.

Hunk eyes Lance and considers this change in dynamics silently. "Yeah, man. He is a piece of work."

Hunk believes they'd leave it at that, they always do. But a few beats pass and the scene gets spicier; Lance sighs and mumbles "I'd let him do that and much more to me" to which Hunk laughs briefly. His calm and put appearance doesn't match the speed at which the gears in his head are turning.

Lance must be joking, but something inside Hunk tells him he isn't. Lance has no reason to joke beyond what he usually does, and he hasn't even said the "no homo" so characteristic of this kind of statement. The outright confession that Lance would have sex with a man is kind of mind-blowing for a dude-bro who is supposedly as straight as a ruler.

Hunk thinks about those new bendy rulers that his little sister seems to like so much because she can shape them into circles.

Hunk doesn't say anything as the movie goes on.

 

\--------------------

Clue #2 isn't considered a clue until much later when Hunk goes over the events that lead to this story's denouement.

Hunk and Keith usually don't hang out together when it's just the two of them. It's not like they aren't friends, it's just that it’s harder for them to find things to talk about when the rest of the group isn't around.

This time though, they've spent the whole afternoon going through Keith's notes; Hunk has taken it upon himself to tutor Keith when he can, because Keith can't do math for shit. Hunk remembers like it were yesterday the day they had decided that a study date between Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk would be a good idea. Why, he doesn’t know, considering none of them has the same major or even shared classes. Keith had tried to ask Pidge for help with a formula he didn’t understand, and Pidge had gone off on a marveling explanation that only resulted in more frustration for Keith. Hunk believes the only thing that can exasperate Keith more than math is Lance.

When this arrangement started, Keith asked Hunk to not tell anybody about it because, and he quotes, "Lance would never let me live it down" And as Hunk has previously mentioned, Keith is proud.

They decide to unwind a bit and go out for a coffee near Keith's apartment. They end up in a quiet coffee shop, both making their orders and sitting at a table near the window.

Keith isn't talking. He is furiously engaged in texting - who, Hunk ignores- and the receiving end of Keith's fervent key-smashing must be doing everything in their power to push Keith buttons since the boy hasn't even had a sip of his plain black coffee. Hunk observes silently as Keith locks his phone with an exasperated sigh and throws it on the table.

Keith notices Hunk's raised eyebrow and runs his hands down his face. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't gay," he says as an explanation.

"I know you actually don't," Hunk replies with a knowing smirk. If he enjoys something, it is talking and helping his friends with boy-trouble (in the case of Keith. If it were Allura or Lance, maybe even Pidge, it'd be girl-trouble... You know what, let's call it heart-troubles).

Keith rests his forehead on the table in defeat. "Yeah, you're right. Why would I want to be straight." Hunks laughs and that seems to cheer Keith up a bit.

"So why do you suddenly feel like changing sides?" Hunk inquires.

"Boys are dense." Keith looks up and rests his face on his palm. He takes a bite off his muffin and continues "I have a type apparently, and it's dumbasses."

Hunk heartily laughs and gets a smile out of Keith.

"Maybe you're not gay then..." Keith fixes him a confused look that screams _Me? Not gay? HA!_ Hunk tries to keep his face straight while he continues "Maybe you're moronsexual."

Keith lets out a roar of laughter that is contagious to Hunk and they both end up laughing for more than necessary for a joke of that caliber. After all, it's just a shitpost.

When they finally recover, Keith snorts and says "You know what, the sad part is that it's true. I'm only attracted to morons who are unfortunately straight."

Now, THAT catches Hunk's attention like nothing else. If he knows one thing about Keith and relationships is that Keith's really reserved. This is actually the second time they'd ever talked about Keith's love life, and the first Keith has actually prompted the conversation. Hunk gathers Keith doesn't mind casual hookups, but he feels like for Keith, true attraction, of the romantic kind, comes more difficult; he's not a naturally trusting person and for him to actually want to pursue something with someone, Hunk believes it'd have to be someone who's already close to Keith as a friend.

Not to add, if Keith is willing to talk about this guy to Hunk, he really must like him. The only other time Keith had shared anything about previous relationships, he had talked about his high school boyfriend, Taylor, who he broke up with freshman year of college. Keith hadn't said much, but Shiro told Hunk in a hushed whisper that his brother was pretty broken up after it since Taylor had also been one of Keith's best friends before they started dating.

If Hunk's deductions are correct, then, Keith is pining for a friend, most possibly someone Hunk doesn't know, because what sense would it make that it was someone in their friend group? Who there even matches tha-

_Oh._

It was a thought Hunk quickly decided not to give a lot of thought to because it was most likely that he was wrong. Pfft, I mean, Keith, crushing on Lance?

Impossible.

Right?

\--------------------

What Hunk, later on, decides to call Clue #3 isn't a particular event, more of a slow changing in behavior.

Lance is a flirt and everybody knows that. Cheesy pick-up lines are his go-to and usually, they only get him so far.

But Hunk has known Lance for a long time, a long _long_ time; they met in the third grade and have been inseparable ever since. Hunk was there when Lance swore that "girls have cooties!" and when he got his first girlfriend.

Hunk is pretty sure he can say without a doubt that Lance has only ever flirted with girls, of the female kind.

So, why is it now that he's watching Lance make eyes at the cashier in this busy Starbucks? Did he honestly just hear Lance tell this dude that "Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!"

Shay, by his side, is completely unaware of this and levels Hunk a confused look when he suddenly stops talking about his robotics project to gawk at his roommate in disbelief. He stores this discovery to mull over later and gives her a smile, assuring her he just spaced out a bit, he's kinda tired.

And, then, the next time they all go out together for tacos, Lance starts complimenting Shiro, only stopping when Shiro is as red as a tomato and Adam is ready to, quote, throw hands, saying he was only doing it to mess with both of them, because "it's only a joke guys, chill."

Then he starts giving Keith lingering touches and flirty jabs, or backhanded compliments about his appearance. Now, Lance might be doing it to rile Keith up, an activity he's quite fond of, considering how easy it was to exasperate "the mullet". Keith responds to each and every one of these with an insult or a tired sigh, and it seemingly bothers him more that Lance is now prodding him like this and not like he did before.

Because, here's the thing, Lance never ever used flirting to infuriate Keith. _And now he did._

Then it's Hunk. It's the passing compliment and "You're a really lucky lady, Shay" and a wink and the strutting naked that before seemed to be sluggish and now is all provocative. Hunk is losing his patience. He really is.

Because he thinks he knows what it means. Hell, he's been there, right in Lance's position. But he can't say a damn thing, because if Lance is going to realize anything, he has to do it for himself.

Lance is one to do that. His odd habit of ranting endlessly generally leaves him saying things he didn’t know he thought, often mind-blowing himself. It’s quite a sight, Hunk must admit, to see your best friend realize the underlying meaning of his emotions. He supposed that’s how therapists feel sometimes.

Hunk just hopes this is one of those cases too.

\--------------------

It's a cold winter morning when Clue #4 makes itself evident.

Hunk didn't go out last night. He has a cold and could barely move from his bed to the bathroom, but he insisted Lance should go out with the rest of their friends either way because "Lance, you already made me soup and bought me my medicine, I think I can handle taking care of myself for a night."

Hunk, cold or not, is a morning person. He wakes up the next morning feeling a lot better already and decides to cook himself a nice, sick-person-adequate breakfast.

He sits at the table munching on toast and drinking his tea when Lance comes out of his room, closely followed by Keith.

Hunk needs to back-pedal a bit to regain his surroundings.

Toast halfway to his mouth he watches as Lance walks his way, gives him a hug and checks his temperature while asking if he's feeling better.

"Yeah, a lot actually." He says once he feels a little less shocked. "Hey Keith," he says, and Keith waves Hunk hello. Not a morning person, he supposes- no actually, you know what? Keith looks like shit.

"Keith stayed the night because he was too drunk to drive back to his apartment and it was freezing outside for him to go walking." Lance easily explains and Hunk deduces Keith looks like shit because he's hangover.

So, okay, he might have thought wrong about the situation initially, but it did look bad, okay? And Hunk's medications make him a little dizzy, so it's completely undestandab- wait, they both came out of Lance's room though? When they have a perfectly good couch...

_Hm._

Keith slumps on the table once he sits down, and Lance goes to the kitchen and makes them breakfast while humming the tune to Partition.

Hunk and Keith don't talk, Keith too engrossed in his suffering and Hunk trying to pass his stale toast down his throat. He hates being sick.

When Lance comes back to the table with two steaming mugs of coffee and a tower of pancakes which look delicious but make Hunk's stomach upset with just their smell, he idly starts making conversation with Hunk about last night's adventures, about how Romelle downed six shots in a row and Allura had to take her girlfriend to the bathroom to puke, how Pidge somehow managed to get into the DJ's booth with Matt and played some of their favourite songs (including a very crowd-confusing "Little Einsteins" remix) and so on. Keith is not paying a lot of attention as it seems, deeply concentrated in the mug in his hand.

"... And then, Keith totally scared off this dude that was giving Allura the creeps while we danced..."

As Lance continues to explain the situation, Hunk notices two things: one being Lance's expression which he can only describe as fondly proud; two, Keith is looking at Lance with an intensity that Hunk has never seen Keith wear before, his fist clenching and unclenching as he seems to recall the situation.

"He wasn't coming onto Allura." Keith interrupts Lance's retelling.

"Huh?" Lance asks confused.

"He wasn't coming onto Allura. He was coming onto you." Keith then looks away, back to his mug.

"Whatever dude, it was totally badass anyway. As I was saying..." Lance goes on. By the end, Hunk feels like he's actually gone out with them and instead just blacked out and doesn't remember a thing.

Hunk drifts off for a bit. He usually doesn't when it’s Lance talking, but he's still tired and needs to go back to bed. It's when he's about to cut whatever it is Lance was saying to tell them he's doing exactly that when Lance says something that catches his attention back again.

"Oh, Keith, you were so drunk! At one point I thought you were going to drunk-cry or something. You kept telling Shiro about this dude and how handsome he was." Lance snickers and Keith’s expression morphs into utter terror for a hot second, but he schools his expression back to nothing when he turns to look at Lance.

"Really? I don't remember."

"Dude! I've never seen Shiro be more frustrated with you!" Lance laughs and seems to remember something else as he quickly adds "And when you got here, man! It was so funny. You tried to get your pants off and they got tangled in your ankles. You fell face first into the mattress. I had to help you get them off."

Keith is _crimson_. Hunk would even dare to say he has a purple tinge to it. Is Keith... holding his breath?

"Oh, and then you tried to explain gay sex to me! You couldn't do too well with words so you had me help you recreate the situation!"

Something catches in Hunk already sore throat, probably his breath, and it sends him into a coughing fit. Lance quickly gets on his feet ans rubs Hunk back trying to calm him down. Once Hunk is able to breathe again, Lance tells him it's better if he goes back to bed and helps Hunk to his feet.

Lance talks about taking another dose of cough-syrup as he guides Hunk back to his room, and Hunk gives one look back to Keith, who looks like he's about to implode.

Yeah, there's definitely something here.

\--------------------

As much as Hunk likes to call this Clue #5, he's not very sure it counts as a clue, but, hey, five is a nice number!

And Hunk _really_ likes this memory.

"Hey Hunk, did you know Zac Efron has a boyfriend?" Lance says one Friday night after they've finished eating dinner. They're both lounging on the couch, watching a rerun of Master Chef's last season. "Or had a boyfriend, I'm really not that updated."

"Yeah." Hunks says idly. "What about it?"

"Nothing," Lance says and shrugs "I just think it's nice."

Hunk smiles to himself and doesn't respond. He knows that this somehow will prompt Lance to ramble. Lance has a tendency to say more than he means when he rambles. He is pretty sure Lance is trying to tell him something either way.

"I think he's bisexual?" Lance says half statement, half question.

"He is. He came out a few years ago."

Lance hums in agreement and they resume watching Gordon Ramsay judge the contestants' plates in silence. Ramsay is about to destroy a poor constant when Lance continues.

"Hunk, how did you know?"

The question confuses Hunk a bit. "What do you mean?"

"How did you know you were pan?"

Lance asks almost shy, and considering he was the first person Hunk came out to, it really doesn't make a lot of sense to him. Unless...

But the question is not how it happened, it's how he realized it. Hunk understands he's never really shared that part of the experience with Lance.

"Remember Malak, from elementary?" Lance nods. "Well, he was my first boy-crush. I really didn't notice it at first, it was difficult to do so when I felt like I was supposed to like girls. It actually wasn't until high school that I realized that the weird nagging obsession I had with wanting to be his friend and hold his hand was infatuation."

Lance frowns. "Wait, so you had a crush on a boy and didn't notice it?"

"It's actually more common than you think it is." Lance nods in understanding and signals Hunk to go on. "So, when we were about fourteen, I read an article about sexualities where it more or less explained what being gay, lesbian, trans and bi where, and briefly went over asexuality and pansexuality. That article was in my head for a long time. I convinced myself that I wasn't any of that 'cause it just didn't make sense, I had always liked girls. But as time went on, I started noticing that I liked to look at guys too and that sometimes I would find myself fawning over one or two" Lance laughs and reminds Hunk of that time during a sleepover when Hunk didn't stop talking about how intelligent Chris from History was. "Yeah, I was really confused though, because although I knew pansexuality and bisexuality were things, I still thought of sexuality as a binary thing, boys or girls. It took me a _loooooot_ of time until I realized I wasn't as straight as I thought. I think you remember how I came out to you."

"You were almost having a panic attack," Lance smiles, the bitter feeling of the situation left in the past for them to now remember with fondness.

"That time I told you I thought I was bi, but the thing is the term never actually felt right. It took me a lot of time reading articles from the LGBT community and a whole Tumblr dashboard full of gay rights activists for me to understand that I was actually pan."

Lance bites his lip in deep thought.

"Not everyone's experience is the same though. You can ask whoever in our friend group and they would all tell you a completely different story about how they came to terms with their sexuality; some had it easier and for some, it was harder. Some always knew, some realized with time, and some had to be crushing on someone to notice. There's no right or wrong with this."

Lance looks at Hunk with something Hunk can't quite describe, something alike fondness and gratitude, filled with fear and insecurity too.

"Thanks," he says with a soft smile, and then turns to the TV to resume watching. Hunk does too, but he has the feeling Lance isn't really paying attention anymore.

\--------------------

There's this plus one situation Hunks likes to remember but doesn't really count as a Clue, because at this point he's pretty sure he's done playing Sherlock. He knows what's going on.

But it's still fun to remember.

Shay, Lance, Keith, Pidge and him are all in Pidge's and Matt's apartment for a Saturday movie night. Matt is out with Shiro, Adam, and Allura, who wanted to go out unlike the previously mentioned.

Hunk is in the kitchen, helping Pidge put the pizzas in the oven when Lance starts retelling his Friday's night adventures at the local bar he's gone to with some classmates.

"So then the most bizarre thing happened to me?" He says, but it sounds like a question. "So this guy had been staring at our table the whole night, Plax noticed early on and she was pretty sure he was staring at either me or her. So whenever I turned around to check, the guy just looked at me straight in the eye and smiled? Like, it was kinda creepy but at the same time, he was attractive so didn't mind much. Anyway, later on, the guy approaches our table and asks ME to dance to which I'm completely shocked 'cause _holy shit I wasn't making it up, this guy HAS the hots for me_. Now, for the next part, Pidge, cover your ears, it gets spicy."

"Just because I'm sex-repulsed doesn't mean I can't listen to you talk about sex, Lance."

Lance shrugs and goes on to explain how this guy ends up inviting him to a threesome with him and his girlfriend, while he asks for Hunk' confirmation of the events, since Lance had been messaging him while it was actually happening.

Lance explains how he denies the proposal but exchanges Instagrams either way. And how weird and shocking it was for him to realize he actually was kind of into this guy.

As Lance told his story, Hunk watched Keith closely. He noticed the bitter laugh he huffed out when everyone else laughed, and the tense line of his shoulders while Lance mentioned how hot the guy was. How quick he is to change subjects when Lance finishes his story, directing everyone back to the pizzas in the oven and the next horror movie to watch.

Hunk pats Keith on the back on his way back to the kitchen.

\--------------------

It happens at Shiro's and Adam's place after they both announced their engagement and consequently, the dinner party they were throwing.

Hunk wouldn't call it a dinner party as much as he'd call it an _8 o'clock party with pizza_ , but hey, they were celebrating their friends' love! It doesn't really matter it's not fancy and that Shiro is already drunk off his ass.

Lance has a beer in hand when he approaches Hunk, who's sitting on the barstool in the kitchen, watching the rest of them play Mario Kart from afar.

"Hey, Hunk?"

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Hunk says and pats Lance on the back. His friend looks nervous and Hunk tries to soothe whatever his worries are by rubbing his back comfortingly.

"So... I have to tell ya something." He fidgets in his place a bit, but he's wearing a small smile that reassures Hunk that it's not actually anything bad.

"Sure, bud."

"So, um... I think I'm bi?" It sounds like a question and Hunk huffs a happy laugh.

"That's great Lance! I'm happy you could tell me!"

Lance gives him the most genuine smile Hunk has ever seen on the boy's face, his eyes are even a bit teary. He lets out a relieved breath.

"What, were you scared I wouldn't be your friend anymore now that you like dudes too?" Hunk jokes and Lance laughs.

"No, but it actually... was really difficult to say aloud," Lance admits, and Hunks gives him a hug. "And, actually, that isn't everything."

Hunk parts their hug to look at Lance in the eye, inviting him to go on.

Lance closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, then exhales. "I think... I might- that I might like Keith?" He says the last part in a whisper almost, as he cracks only one eye open to check for Hunk's reaction. Hunk actually wouldn't have been able to hear it if he wasn't completely concentrated on what Lance was saying- and honestly, because he's thought that was the situation for a long time now. It was not that hard to guess. The way Lance has gotten closer and closer to his so-called rival-turned-friend, the little smile he wore whenever he'd come back from a study session with Keith, the way he'd mop around whenever they'd argue, the way he sprawled on the couch with a content expression whenever Keith left their apartment after coming to hang out. The jabs that have gotten too flirty and that now Keith seemed to reciprocate rather than getting angry at. Yeah, _totally not obvious._

Hunk smiles and tells Lance "That's great too!" Lance grimaces a bit then. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do about that." He confesses. He looks away, kind of embarrassed. Hunk follows his gaze towards the couches, where he can see Keith shouting encouragements at Shiro, who is being destroyed by his fiancé. Lance’s expression changes to fond and Hunk feels a knowing smirk creeping up his face.

"I think you should tell him." Lance's head whips back to Hunk with astonishment and looks for any sign of a lie or a joke in Hunk's face.

"You really think I should?"

Oh, has Hunk forgotten to mention? His role in the group also includes being the _gut-feeling guy_. His gut is never wrong and nobody in the group ever dares thinking otherwise.

Although, what his friends think is gut-feeling is most of the time just his detailed observation skills, but, hey! Him being nosey has helped them more than it hasn't. And they don't actually need to know it's not Hunk's gut-feeling what they're blindly following.

"I have a feeling it'd go well if you did."

Lance gives him a smile yet again, kisses his cheek, utters a quick thanks before skipping to the couch, which he jumps over, landing near Pidge giving her a noogie while he's at it. He watches as Keith gives Lance a look he can only describe as love-sick. Lance looks over Pidge's head to catch Keith's look, which he instantly gives back. Both end up looking at each other as if they were seeing the stars in each other's eyes.

Yeah, Hunk _definitely_ loves being right.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i kinda ship two of my bffs, if you didn't get the deal.  
> hope you enjoyed, and leave comments and kudos if you did! i'd love to read your opinions on this story!


End file.
